True Love's Kiss Preview Only!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Melody and Ikuto are back but this time its a totally different story! With the Ikuto, Utau and the Rest of the Shugo Chara gang including Nadeshiko this new adventure can take flight! True Love's Kiss Full Summary found inside Pls read Author Note! R


**Preview for True Love's Kiss!**

**Maddiejane94: Ohayo (If its Morning when your reading this) Minna! (Everyone!) One quick message from me and you can read the Preview below but please read this its very important! I want to explain why I haven't updated any of my stories lately… Okay, first my Together Forever is sitting on my computer ready to update like the others except "Journey Through Mama and Papa's Pasts" I'm still trying to think of the chapter for it. Digimon will stay like that for the rest of my life I think (for now). Silver Moon is ready for update too. Sadly to say if you've read Random World then I'm sad to say its never going to finish because I took it to school and someone stole it… Wah! I want it back! Just Kidding that was just a fun story me and my friends did and we are done with it. The Preview for my Kingdom Hearts Story will kinda stay like that I might take it down because it takes up to much space. Now for the summary of this story! The main character (name doesn't change at all through all my stories except this time the last name did.) Melody Higure was born in Tokyo, Japan daughter of Melina and Thomas Higure both aren't included (Except in Flash Backs Not Sure Yet this came to me last night in a dream so of course its my brain working not me) because when Melody was Seven years old in her 1st or 2nd year of Elementary they were in a huge Car accident that left both Melina and Thomas dead and Melody agreed to go live with her Uncle Daiseke leaving her first love in Tokyo with his big brother loving little sister (We all know who the Big brother Loving Character is!). Ten Years Later her Uncle Finally agrees to letting her return to her home in Tokyo to find "Him" but for some reason she can't remember who "Him" is exactly. While in Tokyo she goes to Seiyo High School where she meets her new friends Ikuto Tsukiyomi and the other Shugo Chara Characters. Slowly Ikuto and Melody begin to reveal just who their First Love really is but its just not good enough for Melody who decides to return home. What will happen in this exciting Ikuto Tale? Preview Begins Now!**

_Narrator: Meet Melody, a girl who wants nothing but to find her first love. *A Girl who is Melody is shown and she says a part from the story*_

_Melody: Look I'll get right to it. I'm looking for my friend so no funny business boys._

_Narrator: Now meet Ikuto, a boy who ((technically both)) thinks Melody looks very familiar. *A Boy who is Ikuto is Shown and she says a part from the story too*_

_Ikuto: You look like my first love. She had shoulder length black hair and every time she saw me she always had a bright smile for me._

_Narrator: What happens when neither realize that they both are the one the other loves? But fall for each other anyway?_

_Melody: You're such a Jerk! *Says while laughing*_

_Ikuto: No, I'm not. I just know how to deal with girls like you._

_Narrator: But when Ikuto's Father, Aruto, gets a call secrets are revealed!_

_Melody's Uncle: She left saying she wanted to find "him" I assumed she meant Ikuto as the "him"._

_Aruto: I see. *Ikuto comes into the house from school with Utau behind him and Utau watches as her father speaks into the phone* Thank you we'll keep an eye out Daiseke._

_Narrator: With New Friends as well as old to make the mission even more fun what more is there to say?_

_Utau: Melody is Ikuto's first Love?_

_Nagi: What?_

_Narrator: *Melody and Ikuto are shown talking and laughing* These two will learn that true love only happens once._

_Melody: He's not here. I thought he was but he's not. I guess I'll go home. Goodbye Ikuto. *She turns and as she does her hair waves in the wind and Ikuto's vision of his first love's face is revealed and his eyes widen*_

_Narrator: His Last Hope for Happiness._

_Ikuto: Its her. Isn't it? *Naddy and Nagi nod*_

_Narrator: Her last Tear Falls…_

_Melody: (What am I doing?) *A Tear slides down her cheek and her eyes widen at the out of breath Ikuto standing in front of her*_

_Narrator: True Love's Kiss begins Soon! As Naddy always says!_

_Naddy: *Appears out of nowhere* True Love Blooms between a male and a female even when its unseen by the lovers themselves! So smile brightly and before you know it your True Love's First Kiss Happens!_

**Maddiejane94: Theme of the Story is "What happens after it Snows?" Only the End will Tell so look forward to it!**


End file.
